Power Rangers Thunder Star
Power Rangers Thunder Star is a Power Rangers series based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger, and the first Power Rangers installment in the RB-Man's Power Rangers Series. Plot 5 siblings have been splited up from their parents after an evil threat attacked them. 15 years later, Trent, Harry, Bryan, Rufus, and Kathy are reunited and with mythological powers and Megazords, they must save the world from the threat that captured their parents. Together, they must become the Power Rangers Thunder Star! Characters Rangers Allies *Thomas McGrath: The Rangers Uncle and mentor. *Alan: Thomas' pet dog/dragon hybrid. *TBA *TBA *Mia Jacobson: Rufus' girlfriend who's unaware of his Ranger ID. *Alex Jacobson: Mia's brother and Rufus' rival. Villains *Lord Zedd (1-46) *Sailor Queen (2-31) Foot Soldiers *Z Patrol (1-46) Monsters of the Week *Z-String (1-2) *Z-Purse (3) *Z-Jester (4) *Z-Sync (5-6) More Coming Soon Arsenal Transformation Devices *Thunder Star Morphers *TBA Multi-Use Devices *Thunder Gems Sidearms *Thunder Blaster ** Sword Mode ** Sai Mode Weapons *Thunder Rods *Thunder Bazooka Vehicles Thundercycles Zords *Super Thunder Star Megazord **Thunder Star Megazord **Dragon Thunderzord of Fire **Lion Thunderzord of Illusion **Pegasus Thunderzord of Gravity **Griffin Thunderzord of Time **Phoenix Thunderzord of Wind **Tiger Megazord/Tiger Thunderzord of Ice Episodes *I. The Chosen 5, Part 1 *II. The Chosen 5, Part 2 *III. Chi Power! *IV. Monster Mash *V. Search for the Thunder Gems, Part 1 *VI. Search for the Thunder Gems, Part 2 *VII. Trent's Revenge *VIII. Ace of Deadly Spades *IX. Green with Envy *X. Opposites Day *XI. Rufus v. Bryan *XII. Harry's Bad Luck *XIII. Kathy's Day Out *XIV. Mia's Wedding *XV. Rise of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots *XVI. Stone Child's Play *XVII. Thunder v. Thunder *XVIII. White Light *XIX. A Fish out of Water *XX. A Crack in the World *XXI. Rise of the Thundercycles *XXII. Rufus' Redemption *XXIII. Return of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots Part 1 *XXIV. Return of the 3 Stoned-Faced Idiots Part 2 *XXV. Rufus v. Rufus *XXVI. Trent's Rival Part 1 *XXVII. Trent's Rival Part 2 *XXVIII. Teenage Evil Monster Turtle *XXIX. Alan's gone Missing *XXX. The Rangers' Terrible, Horrrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day *XXXI. Ctrl+Alt+Esc *XXXII. Kathy's Crush *XXXIII. The Secret *XXXIV. The Fall of Angel Grove Part 1 *XXXV. The Fall of Angel Grove Part 2 *XXXVI. Trent's Fall *XXXVII.Mech-X What? *XXXVIII. Mia's Goodbye *XXXIX. Alan's Day Off *XL. Thomas' Past *XLI. Rangers End *XLII. The Vanishing *XLIII. Powerless *XLIV. Let's Save Our Parents *XLV. The Final Rush Part 1 *XLVI. The Final Rush Part 2 Movies Power Rangers Thunder Star: The Movie Roll Call *'Trent': Master of Fire, Thunder Star Red! *'Harry': Master of Illusion, Thunder Star Green! *'Bryan': Master of Gravity, Thunder Star Blue! *'Rufus': Master of Time, Thunder Star Yellow! *'Kathy': Master of Wind, Thunder Star Pink! *'TBA': Master of Ice, Thunder Star White! *'Trent': Five elemental Powers unite as one! *'All': Power Rangers Thunder Star! Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers series to have an all sibling team. **This is also the first series since Dino Charge to have a solo female Ranger. *The White Ranger originally wasn't going to be in the series, but the idea of that changed. *This is the 2nd team to use the Tunderzords. *Harry is the first Power Ranger to be autistic (unless if you don't count Billy from the Power Rangers movie). * The Rangers are fans if the Maze Runner and Teen Titans. (Not Teen Titans GO!) *This show happens during the events of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Season 1). *The Fall of Angel Grove was announced to be a crossover between Thunder Star, and Mighty Morphin. See Also Gosei Sentai Dairanger - Super Sentai counterpart. Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:Series Category:RB-Man